Watcher's Academy
by Sharpsnout
Summary: This is the story of becoming a Watcher, attending classes and learning about those Individuals that they will watch and record. What prewatchers go through to become apart of the secrete organzation known as the Watchers. AU Please RR! Ch.4 UP
1. Watcher Academy

**Disclaimer**: Ok…I do not own the Watcher's therefore I do not own Highlander, I own only the people and the ideas that are not directly from the Highlander universe or recognizable from the Highlander Universe…With that said…I have a short explanation.

This was a quick idea that I had a while back and I finally sat down and got the first chapter written, I know there are a few stories about the watchers out there, but I hope mine is interesting. Basically the idea is the Watcher Academy and the process to becoming a Watcher.

However this will really only make sense if you've read my other Highlander fic, called "The Immortal Child" if you have not then some parts of this are not going to make sense. And for those of you who have read that story, this takes place in 1991, 11 years from where the fic currently is at the moment; but like I said this was an idea and I had to go with it while I had it.

This is the story of pre-watchers and how they become recognized Watchers, it also will give a Watcher's point of view of the immortals…If everyone likes this idea I will continue this, but as I said for confusion sake please try and read "Immortal Child" before reading this, if not you are gonna be asking yourself who one of the characters is and what his connection to the story is.

Thanks for putting up with the explanation, and I hope everyone enjoys this!

* * *

Jane rushed through the halls late for class as usual. She rounded the corner nearly taking out a fellow student as she ran past. Inside the lecture hall the professor was going through roll call,

"James Webber,"

"Here,"

"Jane Wilcox?" James, better known as Jim, looked around then down a few rows where Jane usually sat. His best friend, Will grinned and prodded his shoulder.

"Say Jim where's you're girlfriend?" Jim shrugged

"Running late…as usual."

"Yeah but she always manages to avoid getting in trouble, how the hell does she do it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Yeah sure you don't,"

"Jane Wilcox?" the professor asked again, as Jane burst through the door.

"Sorry, Professor Davies I'm here…no…not late."

"Ah Ms. Wilcox, so nice of you to join us, I trust we're not interrupting your busy schedule?" Jane shook her head and headed to her seat. "Good"

"See avoided trouble again, I can't figure out how she does it." Jim shrugged

"Well now that Ms. Wilcox has decided to grace us with her presence we shall begin our latest lesson." He turned and wrote on the chalkboard: 'Adult responsibilities before Adulthood.' "Can anyone explain what I mean by this?"

"Easy immature immortals who think that the game is literally a game!" someone in the back said loudly.

"Mr. Brown answers like that will only keep you behind a desk. Now I ask you all once again?"

"Any immortal whose immortality was triggered before they turned 18?"

"Very good Ms. Wilcox very good indeed, now can anyone name a few of them? Only the ones still in the game if you please."

"Kenneth," a girl behind Jane answered

"Otherwise known as Kenny, been around since 1172 and the youngest looking of the immortals having died in 1182 when he was just ten years old yet a very old very evil ten year old at 800 years old now he didn't start off that way, in fact quite the contrary he was once a very good friend to Amanda and she possibly saw him as her own son and had things not gone the way they did, Kenny being what we can call evil may not have occurred. However does anyone know why we considerer Kenny evil?" Jim raised his hand

"Because he uses his innocence to con other immortals into believing he is little and helpless, they take him under their wings, let their guard down around him and when they least expect it he takes their head."

"Very well put Mr. Harrington," Davies said "Kenny believes that because of his small stature he wont stand a chance in actual combat, which may or may not be true. Very good there are still three others,"

"Theodore Butler," A girl named Michelle said.

"Ah yes, born in 1901, first death when he was just 17 his in an interesting story, took only three Quickenings before he resided himself to holy ground and was even a student of Darius for a time being, and is now in a little church in Spain. Two more,"

"Sarah Nelson." Will said

"Ms Nelson, just 15 when she died making her the third youngest looking; born in 1848 first death triggered in 1863 during the American Civil War." He paused after writing the last three names on the board, "And lastly?" Jane looked up and raised her hand, Davies nodded to her.

"Aaron MacLeod," she said clearly with a grin which Davies returned.

"Aaron MacLeod, now there is probably one of the most fascinating of the immortals. Can anyone tell me why?" At first there was only muttering everyone knew who Aaron was and why he was so important, but actual knowledge about him had only been heard by the students as they passed each other in the halls and no one wanted to give their answer only to find out it was only a rumor and get chastised for it. "Come on everyone, someone has to know something about the young MacLeod,"

"He's the second youngest looking immortal." A girl in front of Jane said

"Yes that is certainly true, but there is more to Aaron then just that factor. Tell me does anyone know what is so special about Aaron MacLeod?" when no one answered, Davies sighed "all right then let me ask this question what do we know about immortals we are watchers what do we know about them?"

"The only way they can die is by losing their head," Will said

"They can be good or bad, very few immortals are 100 good or bad. Kenny and Kurgan are prime examples of 100 bad while Darius and Theodore Butler are examples of 100 good." Michelle pointed out. Davies nodded, but those obviously weren't the answers he was looking for.

"No one knows where they came from," Davies whirled around to look at who had said that pointing at Steven who sat in front of Will spooking both boys a bit.

"AH HAH!" He exclaimed "that is it, no one knows where they came from," he repeated, "that is what makes Aaron so special, we know where he came from, he was not found by Duncan MacLeod and raised as his son, he was born to Rebecca McDonaldson and was fathered by Duncan MacLeod, what you have heard between each other is not a rumor. What makes Aaron MacLeod, so special so remarkable, is the fact that he is the only true child of an immortal. And he is to be part of our discussion for today." He paused and wrote 'Aaron MacLeod' on the board. "Can anyone tell me when Aaron was born?"

"1646," Will answered, Davies smiled and shook his head.

"True that year is very important time for Aaron, but that William is the year he experienced his first death. No Aaron was born December 8th 1634," he wrote the born and died years on the board.

"Can any of my mathematicians tell me some numbers here? How old was Aaron when became immortal?" Jane was good at math, but she didn't need to do any figuring to figure that out.

"12," She said "actually, 12 and half because he died in September and his birthday is in December. Davies nodded and wrote that under age of first death.

"Since Ms. Wilcox I know has studied the young MacLeod's file I will let her answer my next question, unless someone with exceptional math skills can beat her exceptional memory." He paused "how old is Aaron now?"

"357! Jane said beating everyone to the punch. Davies again nodded and wrote '1991' and under it 'equals 357.' Davies then put a finger to the side of his head and tapped it thoughtfully.

"Well now he three and a half centauries old, after Kenny he has lasted the longest of any child immortal in the game." He then turned and wrote the number twenty-six on the board. "Can anyone tell me what this number stands for?" A very timid boy in the front raised his hand

"How many times he has died?" Davies normally would have chastised a student for answering that kind of question wrong, but Luke was extremely shy and though he was very smart he often got his answers mixed up when answering them out loud.

"Sorry Luke no, by the time Aaron was forty-five he'd died at least that many times and now we're really not sure how many deaths he has exactly had, you need to remember how old the boy is and on that fact what he has done in the three and a half centauries he has been alive. For instance, Aaron technically served in the French and Indian war as what we would simple call today as a guerilla fighter a dangerous position for anyone, let alone a child, the American Revolution often as a drummer boy and a decoy whenever needed, the war of 1812, and the American Civil war and experienced the two world wars right on the front, living in Germany and England during the those times. Not to mention the uncountable deaths he must have faced as just a civilian, Aaron is not known for keeping his opinions to himself, I believe it is referred to as a MacLeod hotheadedness something that he along with his father and Connor all at times exhibit, it is also the same thing that resulted in his first death, his hotheaded manner added on with a adolescence lack of reasoning made him unable to see the consequences of taunting the soldiers. Though he is a good person, Aaron has a habit of opening his mouth before thinking. But that factor has I'm sure contributed to many of his deaths no one likes to hear that their wrong or hear someone else's opinions on something they feel strongly about especially when that thought is coming from a child, but freedom of speech is a right that Aaron excels at and gladly exercises leading him to trouble in less accepting areas. I'm sure even Aaron himself does not know the exact number. It's not exactly something one brags about or keeps score of for that matter. But I thank you for trying Luke, anyone else have any ideas?" a girl named Rebecca raised her hand just as timidly she was not AS shy as Luke, but she was just a freshmen and was in a class full of upperclassmen. "Yes Ms. Bennett?"

"How many heads he… he has taken?" Davies nodded grinning wide

"Wonderful Ms. Bennett, wonderful." Right in front of twenty-six he wrote 'number of Quickenings. "Yes believe it or not Aaron MacLeod has taken twenty-six heads. Now this is what makes Aaron different from Kenny, while Kenny waits until his opponents guard is down then unsuspectingly takes their head, Aaron waits until he is challenged then show his opponent that he may be smaller then them in stature, but he can fight and fight he does, many watchers have described it as he fights with the heart of a true warrior just as his father, grandfather, and the rest of his highland ancestors before him, including…Connor MacLeod." Davies signed shaking his head "got to love the watchers of the 17th and 18th centuries, what poets they were, especially when their poetry regarded the underdog coming out victorious in a fight. But they loved to compare Aaron and Connor, Aaron's style sometimes has a habit of reflecting both his father and Connor's, but there is a move that Aaron favors, especially when he is fighting larger and stronger opponents. This move was taught by Connor, Aaron holds back on the move until his opponent bears down against him forcing him to his knees, when he can no longer support the weight, Aaron ducks allowing the owner's sword to stab down at him, just in the nick of time he rolls out of the way as their sword plunges into the ground and during that split second Aaron wounds his opponent with a slice to the abdomen, bringing them to their knees."

"And it works?" Steve asked "this move, I mean it seems that he's gotta calculate that pretty precisely to avoid gettin' hit himself."

"True, Aaron has mastered this move, it took him nearly a hundred years, but he managed it. The move counts on the opponent throwing all their weight on their sword against Aaron, it throws them off balance. I personally have never seen the move in action, but from what I've been told by those who have seen it, it is amazing to watch. In fact I would suggest speaking to Aaron's current Watcher, Helen Goldberg if you are interested, she has seen the move and has described it to us in great detail. The best example of this? Zachary Hampton, Boston fall of 1975. That fight is one that I'm sure Aaron will never forget."

"But Aaron didn't go in there to kill Hampton,"

"No, and that is why it haunts him, Zachary Hampton was ready to end it all, he didn't mean to use Aaron as Death's assistant…but it happened, but that move is a characteristic of Aaron MacLeod and since Connor taught it to him, it has never been used by another immortal, because it does not work with anyone that is not a child, or at least small and agile enough to accomplish the three key parts of the move all at once. It is the one move that Aaron has mastered that his father has not even though Aaron has used it in sparing matches with his father, countless times."

"Sir, this may seem like a really stupid question, but isn't he about the same size as Kenny? I mean the two of them are pretty much the same age, physically speaking two years apart, and Aaron's a pretty small twelve year old to begin with" Jim said "how is it that Aaron can fight and Kenny can't if they pretty much the same size, even if Aaron doesn't use that special move of his? Or is it just that Kenny is convinced he can't fight so it's all subconscious?" Davies grinned even wider then before

"That my boy is not a stupid question, on the contrary that is one of the most intelligent questions you have had all year." Jim ducked his head going red grinning "Now for the answer to that brilliant question." The class laughed and Jim joined them. "Now both boys were born during very dangerous times and in dangerous lands not very far from one another. For Kenny there was the constant threat of Norman invasions, invasions which resulted in his first death. Aaron on the other hand it was the occupation of Scotland by the English, which resulted in his first death, and the constant wars being raged throughout the country, some battles between Scots trying to reclaim their freedom from the English, which resulted in his separation from his father, and also the Clan wars. Both boys were raised knowing the dangers that surrounded them, how ever unlike the couple that took Kenny in, MacLeod felt that it would be safer if Aaron knew a little bit of swordsmanship.

"Not to mention MacLeod was a Chieftain's son and a warrior within his own clan, it was just second nature for him to begin to teach his son the same skills his father had taught him, he simply believed that Aaron would grow up to do as his father had done fight for whatever cause was out there. The threat of wars being raged and constant attacks was so much of a threat back then it was a daily occurrence, that was part of the reason historians believe that Scotland was unable to regain control of it's country, because the clans themselves could not come together and stand as a country. Believing that his son would grow up he was to grow to become a warrior a soldier for the Scottish cause, the thought never crossed MacLeod's mind that Aaron would for one thing be immortal like himself, and or have his immortality triggered at such a young age." He paused for a moment "now as far as Kenny is concerned, we don't know what might have happened had he not gotten separated from Amanda so early, I'm sure she would have taught him all that Rebecca had taught her if they'd had more time together. Aaron was with his father for nearly fifteen years after he became immortal, before they too became separated.

"That was fifteen extra years plus the twelve Aaron had lived as a mortal, that MacLeod had to teach Aaron how to handle a sword, the rules of the game, and to make sure his son stayed honorable, while Kenny only knew that bigger and stronger immortals would be after his head and he had to do whatever he must to survive, while Aaron also knew the same thing, knew that he was the underdog in a game meant strictly for adults, thanks to MacLeod's encouragement, Aaron also knew that he could be just as strong he just would have to work harder then his fellow immortals to survive." Davies paused again and looked around at the class. "Now it may seem to some of you that I am spending quite a lot of time on Kenny and Aaron and not on the other two why is that?"

"Because Butler's only taken what three heads and is now permanently on Holy Ground and Sarah hasn't been seen since the Korean War?" A girl name Crystal guessed.

"True, true, but not the real reason." When no one else raised their hands or submitted an answer Davies sighed. "I cannot believe none of you can see it, we spend so much time on Aaron and Kenny because look at them, so different yet so much alike." Davies turned to the board and started to erase the information on Aaron "I do hope everyone has copied this by now." After he erased everything, Davies wrote 'Aaron' on one side and 'Kenny' on the other. "Now can anyone give me things that Kenny and Aaron have in common aside from the fact that both are older then we are and are immortal if you please?" No one spoke for a few minutes; finally, Will raised his hand.

"No one really takes them serious in the game, but both of them have outlasted A LOT of immortals a lot of extremely strong and old immortals, and a lot of those losses were at their own hands because they were underestimated. Even though one cheats and the other actually fights, they were completely taken too lightly by their fellow immortals" Davies smiled and nodded

"Excellent William, excellent." He paused for a moment "Imagine for a moment that you all are immortal and you are say about 25 at the prime of any life, you're an excellent swordsmen or women you've taken a few heads even though you've only been immortal for about a year or so. Suddenly your next challenge is this four foot six inch tall twelve year old who probably weighs the same amount as your Labrador Retriever wielding a 2 foot long short sword which looks more like a dagger to you then a sword compared to yours, while you the older looking stronger immortal carry a 4 foot long broadsword. What would be your first reaction to this?" many laughed, especially about the lab part. "Honestly, what would you're reaction be people?"

"I'd probably be like, this isn't even a challenge why bother?" James said

"Evil as it sounds, most would probably say easy pickings." Will said Davies nodded

"Both answers are correct and therein is the problem,"

"For Aaron and Kenny?" Crystal asked

"No for their fellow immortals, take Aaron for example, as I said before he waits to be challenged, but when he is challenged the challenger believes lady luck is on his side and this will be an easy quickening. Everyone who has challenged Aaron has challenged him based on these simple assumptions and calculation that this is a child therefore easily disposed of, now look at the facts they are dead and Aaron is still here." He paused "on the other hand, the same is true for Kenny, immortals see a child immortal, feel for him, and most, especially the good hearted ones, feel the need to take this child and protect him from other immortals. While Aaron tends to make it perfectly clear that he is capable of taking care of himself and only takes help when he desperately needs it, Kenny uses the idea of his inability to take care of himself to his advantage. There is your next similarity,"

"What sir?" James asked

"Both boys are aware of their handicap so to speak, and use it to their advantage." The classes look of confusion told Davies that that point wasn't hitting them at least not yet. "Immortals see Aaron and see him as an easy quickening, so they attack not using full strength, after all why waste that strength on something so small, with this kind of overconfidence, mistakes are easily made, mistakes that cost the immortal his life. Immortals see Kenny and let their guard down by seeing him as harmless and weak, with this they are not seeing the broader picture, and as a result lose their head. Different tactics, different values, same use of the fact that everyone believes they are easy pickings and harmless." Davies chuckled a little bit "Aaron may be a good person, but he is anything, but harmless and he knows this, this gives him a tiny fraction of similarity to Kenny. Understand now?" Now the class began nodding slowly and Davies knew he had gotten them. "Now then…I want for next Friday three pages minimum paper comparing and contrasting Kenny and Aaron, I want research done on this people, and that doesn't include your notes, talk to watchers, read the chronicles, that is research that is what we do, we are historians and we are researchers, I want a work cited page included on your sources. I want to be sure that you are researching the material and not just getting it from each other. Any questions?"

"Can we interview their watchers?" Jane asked, Davies rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment pondering this idea,

"If you can get a hold of them, Helen Goldberg is in Seacouver right now, but I can give you the number to Juniper Street Books, Joe Dawson is at that bookstore, as the Northwest coordinator he's in charge out there, he'll be able to put you in touch with Helen, with Aaron living with his father and Ms. Noel, there really hasn't been much activity on him and for the first time in a long time we do not have to go all about the globe searching for the boy." Davies finished as the class chuckled

"What about Kenny's?" Will spoke up

"Marcy Wolengard might be a little more difficult to get in touch with, Kenny's been on the move lately and keeping track of him is getting rather difficult we had wind of him back in '74 after he had killed Beth Ross and took off, that was the last time anyone has heard about the boy…in a way that's probably a good thing."

"How old was she?" James asked, behind the group of three, the rest of the class was packing up and heading out for another class; like his girlfriend, James found the idea of kid immortals interesting, being kind of on the small side himself and being picked on for it as a young kid, it was kind of cool to hear about two kids who were surviving their permanent adolescence and permanent smallness. "Sir?" Davies sighed and took off his glasses cleaning them on a handkerchief,

"Mrs. Ross was forty five getting ready to celebrate her forty-sixth birthday which would've been a week after her death, she was mortal, wife to an immortal by the name of Dallman Ross, the couple took Kenny in and treated him like the son they would never have, in return he killed her, because she stopped him from killing her husband." The three teens exchanged a nervous look. "Kenny took off after that, rumor has it he's somewhere in the US but no one is sure where, Marcy has been trying to track him for seven years now, after his previous watcher retired." Davies paused once more and put his glasses back on "I would suggest getting in touch with Helen however, we graduated together, she's been Aaron's watcher since the early 70s and is very helpful, Joe Dawson might not be a bad idea either."

"Why?" Will asked

"He is Duncan MacLeod's watcher,"

"Aaron's father?"

"The one and the same, if anyone knows more about Aaron MacLeod then Helen Goldberg it's probably Joe Dawson." The three teens nodded thanks and headed out of the lecture hall into the slightly crowded hall.

"I knew Kenny was kinda nutsie and evil, but to go as far as killing a mortal in cold blood like that? Man…" Will said hiking his bag up over his shoulder and looking at his friends.

"Yeah I know," Jim agreed with a nod, "I mean I know they gotta survive by however they can, but that's pretty out there, killin' the guy's wife just 'cause she got in the way of Kenny killin' her husband? Damn..."

"You know what would be really wicked to see?" Will exclaimed in his heavy Bostonian accent, Will had a short attention span, except on subjects that really interested him, it was pretty much a known fact that he would make a lousy chronicler or researcher like James wanted to be, but he would make a good field agent because he would be able to keep up with whoever he was assigned to…easily.

"What?" Jane dared venture to ask

"A fight 'tween Kenny and Aaron! That would so rock!" Jane shook her head as Jim grinned wide

"No it wouldn't Will,"

"Aw come on Jane why not? The two most infamous kid immortals of all time going head to head in a fight, it be like…like…Superman versus Wolverine, two indestructible Super Heroes going at it in a fight to the death!" Jane's frown became even more noticeable

"That would be horrible to see, they are not superheroes Will; they are people, despite how old they really are, Kenny and Aaron are kids!"

"Yeah kids that carry swords and cut peoples head's off" Jim chimed in "and besides Janie," he put his arm around her shoulders comforting her "they'd never be in fight with one another anyways, there's no way Kenny would ever challenge someone no matter how close to his size they were and he wouldn't fight 'em, and Aaron wouldn't face Kenny unless he was provoked and even then Kenny would probably just find a way to weasel himself out of the situation, before Aaron could attack." Jane nodded and leaned into Jim's comforting hug.

"It still be interesting to see…in the name of history of course." Jim and Jane rolled their eyes at Will.

"Dude just drop it," Jim replied

"Fine…after you two answer me one question…"

"Oi…ok what?"

"Hypothetically, if Aaron and Kenny were to fight each other…who do you think would win?" Appalled that he was still going on the idea of the two boy's fighting each other, Jane shook her head angrily; Jim however thought this over carefully.

"Are we talking an actual fight not a guerrilla type fight?"

"I'm talking about a full out swords clashing, face to face kinda thing…who would win…I'm completely serious on this!"

"Neither…" Jane said "because it will and would never happen,"

"Aaron," Jim said looking at her "Aaron hands down, Kenny may be older then him, but Aaron's had more experience actually fighting, Kenny's only experienced with sneak attacks and quick beheadings, in an actual fight he's useless."

"That's all I wanted to know" Will said softly, offering Jane an apologetic smile, which at first she didn't return, but prodding in the ribs by Jim changed that. "Say you two love birds in the mood for lunch?" they nodded "good 'cause I'm starving and we still have an hour 'fore Professor Goode's incredibly long and boring lecture on the founding of the Watchers and how they came to be…" he finished in a dry and dragged out voice, imitating very well their least favorite Professor, who taught the History of the Watchers and their purpose. Jane, Jim, and Will all laughed at Will's impression as they headed towards the dinning hall of 'Watcher's Academy' as it was jokingly called throughout the school.

* * *

So good, bad? No comment? Need to see more before making any comments? Just let me know…Please no flames, only reviews and constructive criticism allowed. Thanks guys and hope you enjoyed this!

(bows)

Sharpsnout


	2. Group Effort

**Disclaimer**: Same as the previous chapterI do not own the Watcher's therefore I do not own Highlander, I own only the people and the ideas that are not directly from the Highlander universe or recognizable from the Highlander Universe

Review thanks at the end!

"Group Effort"

* * *

"So I was thinkin'" Will said around his food making it difficult to understand him… "we should work together on this, I mean we each got a skill that'll come in handy, Jimmy can do the research and me an' Jane'll call Mr. Dawson and Ms. Goldberg," Jim looked up from his notes for the next class,

"Hey how come I get stuck with the research?"

"Cause you love it that's why," Jane and Will said at the same time, Jim shrugged

"Oh yeah…right,"

"Do you think that we could?" Jane asked

"I don't see why not, we're still handing in separate papers and we're each doing a part of the work, it's just coming together… like we're comparing notes on one immortal whose hoppin' all over the place," Will replied

"I think we should double check with Davies though, just to be sure," Jim said going back to his notes,

"Look we could probably kill two birds with one stone," Jane said chewing on her fork thoughtfully,

"How so?" Will asked

"Easy, look Ms. Goldberg's Aaron's watcher right?" the boys nodded "so therefore she's gotta know a lot about the kid immortals right?"

"Yeah?" Jim said waving his hand for her to continue "so?"

"So she's gotta know 'bout Kenny as well as Aaron, I mean Kenny's the first kid immortal right?" Will exclaimed finally understanding where Jane was going with the conversation. "So in order to understand Aaron, when in doubt look at the source."

"But Kenny and Aaron are completely different people, the fact that their both kid immortals is the ONLY thing that they have in common." Jim noted

"Yeah, but I think Ms. Goldberg could at least give us an idea, before we go trenching through the archives…I'm trying to save you from doing that Jim, 'cause it's gonna be you that's gonna do it, you know how to use the archives and the chronicles better then any of us you're the best bet."

"Ok, ok, ok, I get your point, I say after class we run up to Davies office, double check with him to make sure it's ok, then we give Mr. Dawson a call,"

"Yeah that'll put us at about 2:30ish…so it'll be about 11ish in Seattle right?"

"Give or take," Jim replied

"Good," Jane said sipping her soda "this will be kinda fun don't you think?"

"With you two interviewing and me stuck digging through the archives? Yeah sounds like a barrel full of monkeys…" Jim said with a grin, Will throw his arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"Aw you know you love it Jimmy boy," he said with a grin. Jim returned the grin, rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"Yeah and that's what worries me…" he replied trying to reorganize his notes.

* * *

The three friends quickly finished their lunch and reluctantly headed off to class. Afterwards they made their way back to Davies's office. The older watcher was at his desk, parchment and books piled all over the office, cluttering the already small room even more so. He had been obviously going over notes for his next class, but being totally unorganized and dependent on chaos had lost track of what he had been doing…this trait was one of many that made him one of the most favorite teachers at the academy.

But it kind of drove Jim nuts…he liked to have things organized and in it's proper place. Like his fellow students, Davies was Jim's favorite teacher, but walking into his office, Jim had a strong desire to clean and organize it; which Davies found hilarious, but always made sure that Jim did not give into this cleaning desire. Especially after he was warned by Will, who was also Jim's roommate about his best friends organizing obsession.

"Ah…if it isn't my three troublemakers," he said, ushering them inside, "what can I do for you? Aside from giving you the answers to next week's quiz, which is still going to occur and no I will still not give you the answers." He finished looking directly at Will, who blinked in shock and tried to look innocent.

"I wasn't even go-" Will started to say, before a look from Jane shut him up quickly. "We were wondering if it would be all right to work together on the project for class," Davies scratched his chin and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"A combined effort…that wasn't apart of the assignment,"

"We understand that sir," Jim spoke up "we're all going to hand in our own papers, but we figured doing the research together would be easier and more productive." Now the professor looked at his pupils with a raised eyebrow.

"Productive hm?" he continued to think their idea over for a moment or too, before finally looking at them. "If you three think you can handle working together on this, as long as three separate and totally unique reports are handed in to me, I see no problem with it." Jim, Will, and Jane looked at each other grinning wide.

"Thank you so much Professor,"

"You three are the only students I would trust to work together on something like this, because I know that you will each do your part in the group. I actually had a feeling you would ask me this, so I took the liberty of writing down Joe Dawson's number at the bookstore,"

"And he can put us in touch with Ms. Goldberg?" Jane asked taking the piece of paper from Davies

"Yes, Joe is very reliable, he's a great watcher and a good friend. He'll be able to help you three with whatever you need."

"Well thank you Professor," Jim said turning to leave,

"Just a moment," he said standing up, "Jane if I may have a word with you?" she looked at her boyfriend and friend who could only shrug.

"Sure," she replied

"Meet you in the library," Jim said nodding a bye to Davies, before leaving with Will.

"So," Jane started, sitting down, Davies sat at his desk and looked at her expectantly "what I do?"

"Nothing at all, I just wanted to discuss something with you. Jane, today's class discussion really hit you didn't it?" he asked, she nodded

"I think Aaron's really fascinating, I mean…what he's been through, how he's survived…not to mention the fact that technically he shouldn't exists." Davies nodded and rubbed his chin thoughtfully,

"Shouldn't exist?" he asked amused

"Yeah, I mean there is one big thing that all immortals have in common, the fact that they are foundlings, all of them…except Aaron, at least as far as we know."

"Aaron MacLeod's heritage has been the subject of many discussions among watchers, in fact I think where the boy's genes lie has opted many a debates, it is one of the few things that watchers have been arguing over for hundreds of years."

"Really?"

"Ever since Andrew Murrry first brought the subject up," Jane cocked her head, that was a name she didn't know…

"Who?"

"Ah, I wouldn't expect you to know that name, Mr. Murry was Duncan MacLeod's watcher at the time of Aaron's birth in 1634, he wrote a very strong letter addressed to the Head of the Watchers, James LeBleue, in Paris. Regarding Aaron and his birth"

"What did the letter say?" Davies smiled a wide and knowing smile

"I actually have a copy of that letter, if you would like to read it." Jane nodded hurriedly, Davies reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of paper, "this was only the first of a series of letters that would be sent to the head quarters in Paris from Mr. Murry." Jane took the piece of paper and read the letter aloud.

"Dear Sir, I am in complete awe as I write this letter to you, it seems that the woman MacLeod was courting and I believe interested in marrying, was in fact with child a son as a matter of fact. No more then a few days ago, on the eighth of this month December 1634 that child was born, the woman, Rebecca died soon afterwards, naming the child Aaron in her dying breath and declaring that she wanted the child raised by his father and none other. MacLeod was present for the birth and it was assumed by the midwives and by Rebecca's mother that he is the child's father, he was instructed that it would be best to not grow attached to the child but rather to leave it on a hillside for the wolves as it would not last the night. They became even more insistent in this when it was discovered the child was born out of wedlock. MacLeod refused and stole away right afterwards with the child, tracking him will prove to be most difficult as winter has indeed set in and Highland winters are not known for being forgiving to those of us unaccustomed to them. I pray however that the child will survive. However, we are unable to determine if MacLeod did in fact father the child, which will have to wait until the child is a little older and we can observe any similarities between the child and MacLeod. It is clear however that MacLeod had been staying in this area for at least ten months, long enough to perhaps have fathered a child? Best wishes, Yours Truly Andrew Murry." Jane finished reading and looked up at her professor

"Amazing isnt it?" she nodded

"Did the head watcher reply to his letter?"

"Only after a second letter from Murry was sent, it was received years after the first, not long before LeBleue was set to retire."

"How old was Aaron when that letter was sent?" Jane asked breathlessly

"He was eleven, nearly twelve." Davies answered, expecting the look that appeared on Jane's face. "The second letter, this one more urgent, was sent in June of 1645,"

"One year before Aaron's immortality would be triggered!" Davies nodded

"Now Murry had been watching Duncan for many years, and after Aaron was born, he became Aaron's unofficial watcher. Murry was shall we say imaginative. He was sure that even though it was unheard of in the immortal world, he was positive that in 1634 a first for the immortals occurred, the birth of an immortal's child." Davies paused "and by 1645 he was even more sure of himself then ever, you've seen pictures Ms. Wilcox, haven't you? Of both Aaron and his father, especially one of the two standing side by side?" She nodded slowly "the resemblance between the two is uncanny, if we could see what Duncan MacLeod looked like as a 12 year old, we would be able to see that Aaron is an identical copy of his father. This is just from photographs we can tell this; imagine Murry being able to see this in person. He saw how Aaron acted, looked, even spoke, then he compared those characteristics with an immortal he had been watching for a number of years. He watched Aaron grow from a sickly baby to a strong willed adolescence and even as he wrote in his letter had the pleasure of meeting Aaron personally once."

"So what did LeBleue say about the second letter?"

"LeBleue refused to agree with Murry's assumptions; he did believe however that there was a reason MacLeod was raising Aaron as his own. LeBleue was convinced that the only reason of this was because he believed MacLeod knew Aaron was immortal, and was just waiting until it was triggered so he could train the boy." Davies paused and again rubbed his chin, "the letter that Mr. Murry wrote to LeBleu basically said that Aaron resembled Duncan in every possible way, except for his eyes, his ice blue eyes which is one of the only traits he received from his mother. This made Murry even more sure of his assumptions, he would spend the rest of his Watcher career, and the rest of his life trying to build his case and prove to the Watcher community that he was correct."

"What do you think?" Jane asked looking over the first letter for a second before looking at her Professor.

"About what Mr. Murry was implying?" she nodded, Davies scratched his chin and smiled at his pupil. "I believe that Mr. Murry had his work cut out when he decided to turn his watching duties into such an undertaking…but I also believe that he had the right idea. Aaron MacLeod is different then his fellow immortals. I believe Aaron was indeed born to a mortal mother and an immortal father, he is an amazing young man. I myself had the chance to accompany Helen when Aaron returned to Boston in 1975…the last time he would be with the Casale family. My…was that a fantastic experience?"

"Was that the dance?"

"Yes, but that wasn't all…as a surprise…the family took him to a Scottish festival in Western Massachusetts. It was quite an experience for us…" Davies smiled wide "as well as Aaron and the Casale family. Music, dancing, the Highland Games…" there was a slight twinkle in his eyes "the haggis." Jane began laughing and Davies joined her.

"Haggis?" she managed to say between laughs.

"Something that young Tony Casale was keen to try…until Aaron explained it's contents to him." Their laughing resumed at that thought and continued until the office phone rang. Davies held up his finger to tell Jane one moment, she nodded

"Ok." She said softly, he nodded a thanks and turned to the call.

"Hello, how are things?" he said to the caller "very good…yes…yes actually she is, oh good that is very good news…Flight was all right? Oh you did? So it's true then? Oh that is a shame," Jane didn't mean to listen…but she couldn't help it, and she was curious as to who he was talking to. "Oh you are? Well then come on up, yes…it's still the same office and no…I still haven't found the floor it's still MIA." Jane snickered a little at that, as did Davies "good see you in a few…you too." Davies hung up the phone and chuckled to himself shaking his head.

"Sir…if you've got a visitor coming up then I should probably go hunt down Jimmy and Will…so we can get started on our project." She stood up and Davies did the same

"Ms. Wilcox, I actually would like you to meet my visitor…she has been very interested in meeting you."

"Meeting me?" Davies nodded with a mischievous grin, but wouldn't divulge anymore, he simply gestured for Jane to retake her seat and he did the same. A few minutes passed and Jane's curiousity escalated with each tick of her watch and Davies's office clock. Just when she couldn't take the suspense any longer, there came a knock on the office door. Davies stood up and walked over to the door.

"It is so good to see you," he said to the person at the door, before letting a tall woman in her mid to late 40s inside. She smiled when she saw Jane, "Jane…I'd like you to meet a very good friend of mine, Helen Goldberg, Helen this is the young woman I was telling you about." Jane couldn't hide her surprise as she shook hands with Helen Goldberg, Aaron's Watcher.

"It's nice to meet you Jane…John has told me quite a lot about you…"

* * *

Ah sooo Jane gets to meet Aaron's watcher in person! Cool huh? Wonder what Davies and her have planned for the young Watcher in training…All in good time my friends! But I do want to make a note that the names I got for Duncan's watcher in the 1600s was not my making it up...On the Boxsets you can read watcher letters and chronicles for the characters in a patricular episode. Andrew Murry was Duncan MacLeod's watcher in 1634...Trust me those chronicle things are not only helpful...but interesting as well, check 'em out if you ever get a chance.

Anyways…me thinkith I got some reviewers to thank! So here they be!

**Blackwolfgirl88**: I wasn't sure how this fic was gonna fly, but I actually think it's sorta coming together now…Hope you enjoyed the update…Thank you so much for you review cant wait to hear from you! Till then!

**Seanait**: Dankeshin mein friend! When I was typing the whole discussion 'bout Aaron and Kenny fighting…the same image popped into my head and I was dying laughing when I read your review! I can definitely picture an adult going up to them…actually when I picture it I hear the crab things from Disney's finding Nemo saying "heeey heeey" to the other crabs…hehe…don't mind me…Anyways…Hope you enjoyed this I promise there wont be such a distance in updating next time…and I promise Immortal Child WILL be updated (hopefully tomorrow if not by the weekend) anyways…thanks again! Cant wait to hear from you!

So that was them! I really appreciate your reviews guys! You're the best!

I hope everyone had a happy New Year and a good Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanzaa/whatever other wintery type holiday is out there…lol…Next update soon…So till then!! As always…reviews are welcome…flames….lets see this time they shall be eaten by my Golden Retriever and my Chihuahua puppy…lol…

Later!

(bows)

Sharpsnout


	3. Helen Goldberg

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is directly from the Highlander universe. Everything that you don't recognize from the actual series is mine. Oh and I don't own the TV show Carmen Sandiago…just for point of reference.

Sorry for the delay in updating this! Most of you know the whole thing about my computer crashing and being resurrected…Review thanks at the end!

So without further ado

"_Helen Goldberg_"

* * *

Jane couldn't find any words to answer Helen with, she was in total awe. Helen smiled gently at her before turning to Davies and laughing a bit.

"Please Helen, have a seat," he said gesturing to the empty chair next to Jane, while he himself sat back at his desk, fully amused by the surprise that he had given his student. "Can I get you coffee, tea, a cauldron?" Helen rolled her eyes at Davies and shook her head.

"You are horrible John," she said, turning to Jane "so John tells me that your quite interested in Aaron MacLeod?" she said with a smile, Jane nodded, still unable to speak, to her meeting Helen Goldberg was like meeting an actress. Helen looked over at Davies "is she always this shy?" Davies shook his head

"Jane is one of my least shyest students, I think she's just in shock." He said leaning over the desk and snapping his fingers at Jane jokingly.

"I'm sorry…I just…I just never thought I'd get to meet you," Jane finally said coming out of her awe.

"I don't see why…I'm just a watcher, like you will be soon" Helen said a hint of amusement in her voice. "But I do know that you know a lot about my charge, can you tell me why you find Aaron so interesting?"

"I think it's because, everyone sees him as weak and helpless, because he's just a kid, but in reality he's not, he's not that weak and he's not helpless, and physically he's a kid but for the most part but mentally he's not, I guess that's why…it's also because even though all the odds are stacked against him, he doesn't give up." Helen nodded

"I felt the same way when I was first assigned to Aaron in 1972, the immortal I had been watching, Benjamin King, was killed the previous year, I had been his watcher for only a couple of years and at that point I was fresh out of the academy, my mentor, Leslie stayed with me for a year in the field, before she finally retired leaving me with Mr. King alone. King was an old grumpy man, a bit on the large side. I don't think he took more than one head his entire life. He was very lazy, so when I was offered the chance to become Aaron's watcher after King's death, I jumped at it. I was only a few years older than you are now and King's lack of activity made me ready for someone who would put all I had learned about field watching to the test. And if anyone could do that it was certainly Aaron MacLeod."

"Did you know anything about Aaron…before you became his watcher?" Jane asked excitedly, realizing that she could kill to birds with one stone (stealing Will's favorite saying) she could get information for the paper and she could learn more about Aaron at the same time.

Davies obviously expected this, he grinned and leaned on his desk, nestling himself amongst the clutter.

"Ms. Wilcox is doing a report for me with two of her friends; I think she's interviewing you for her own personal interest and for that paper." Jane's ears went red and she nodded.

"I hope you don't mind…" she asked softly, Helen shook her head and chuckled.

"No of course I don't mind, but I am curious…what is the report on?"

"I asked the students of my Advanced Chronicles class to compare and contrast Kenneth and Aaron as a research assignment. Jane and two friends asked if they would be allowed to work on the project together, which I think will turn out very well. They also asked me, just under fifteen minutes ago, if I could provide them with the number to Joe Dawson, so he may connect them to you." Helen nodded and laughed.

"Well Jane, whatever I can do to assist you I will be happy to do. And as far as Joe Dawson, he could be very helpful, but you are stuck with me as it is." Jane grinned wide and nodded her appreciation. She dug into her backpack and pulled out her notebook, pen poised ready to take notes, which caused Davies and Helen to chuckle just a bit. "Anyways, the question was 'did I know anything about Aaron before hand?' Correct?" Jane nodded

"Yes,"

"Well to be honest I didn't, of course he was discussed in classes, but I never really paid attention." Helen turned a bit red "when I first began learning as student here, I was fascinated by Amanda and would have loved nothing more than to be her Watcher, but at that moment a more experienced Watcher was with Amanda and Leslie Childs was in need of an a replacement that she herself could train, so my advisor asked if I would like to gain some field experience with that, she explained to me that if I really wanted to become Amanda's Watcher, I needed to start out on the lower rungs first, King was only ten years into the game and those in charge of our placements after graduation, placed us graduates with fully experienced Watchers who were in charge of shall we say newbies to the Game."

"So what did you know about Aaron?"

"I knew that he was about twelve years old at the time of his first death and had survived well in the game, having been around for over three centuries. I knew that Amanda had influenced his earlier career path, teaching him what she knew about thievery and that she also took care of him for a brief time in London, while she was instructing his career in larceny which I'm sure she if very proud of." Helen laughed a little bit and Davies and Jane joined in. "I also knew that Aaron was and still is considered very special," she paused "but besides that I didn't pay much attention to him, when I became his Watcher I seriously began regretting that and wished I knew more about him. In fact when I did become his Watcher, I spent the first couple of months pouring over his chronicles."

"How did you come to be Aaron's Watcher? Was it luck of the draw or were you specifically chosen." Helen thought this over briefly as Jane wrote down her previous answer,

"Well like with King before, I was asked to take over for a retiring Watcher, Gregory Benedict had been Aaron's Watcher for just over a decade, but was pushing fifty years as a Watcher in general and decided that there was no way he could continue to keep up with Aaron and his ever changing chose of scenery. As you know, Aaron's never been known for staying in one place very long," Helen looked over at Davies "in fact many of us have a new theory with Aaron…on top of the many already listed under his name."

"Which is?" Jane asked curious, Davies cleared his throat and looked at Helen before explaining what she meant:

"Many of us feel, jokingly of course, that Aaron is perfectly aware of the Watchers and simply finds it amusing to keep us guessing as to where he is in the world, most recently we have been calling it 'Where in the World is Aaron MacLeod' after a game show my daughters have become intrigued with respectively called 'Where in the World is Carmen Sandagio' amusing as it is."

"Of course we are pretty positive that Aaron just doesn't like staying connected to one place and that is why he constantly moves around, but it has become a game of not only tracking where he is at one point, but where he will be going." Helen explained

"Luckily, he's back with his father, and therefore it makes him easier to track."

"Lucky for me," Helen said with a smile "as much as I love seeing the world, all the globe trotting Aaron was putting me through in the past two decades has really made me want to settle down. And I'm happy that this settling down for the MacLeod's is in Seacover, for the most part it is a beautiful city, and is close enough to Seattle where I teach, as part of my cover, I teach at The University of Washington and I am personally loving it, I hope Seacover is going to be permanent, at least for a little bit."

"Oh don't you even begin telling me that you did not enjoy Paris?" Helen rolled her eyes at Davies. She turned back to Jane

"Anyways, returning to the question, Mr. Benedict was good friends with my mentor Leslie and the two of them felt that I would be a good choice to take his place when he retired. Head Watchers knew they needed someone with some field experience, but most importantly, someone with patience and fresh thinking, a new graduate wouldn't work, and since I was without an assignment they felt I was the best candidate along with recommendations from Leslie and my supervisor. Apparently at the time I was the only one patient enough to become Aaron's Watcher." Davies nodded

"Being Aaron's Watcher does take quite a bit of patience, the boy is very hard to track when he goes off our radar. What was it Helen? Early 1700s no one had any idea where he was for almost two decades?" Helen nodded

"Right, he went missing from his Watcher in 1723 and wasn't tracked down until 1744, when he was discovered working on a cotton plantation in South Carolina. To this day we're not quite sure how or why he ended up in South Carolina of all places."

"The point is, many Watchers would give their right arm to be assigned to Aaron, but in the end it is up to the committee heads as to who becomes a specific immortal's Watcher, especially their Field Watcher. Patience is just one of the qualifications that is looked at, another is connection to the inner child, with Aaron, you need to think like he would think, in other words, think like a kid." Jane nodded writing this all down and thinking it over.

"Now you said your report is on comparing Aaron with Kenny?" Helen asked thoughtfully, again Jane nodded. "Well what do you already have?" Jane flipped through her notebook quickly, looking for the day's earlier notes.

"Aside from the fact their both the youngest looking children immortals to date, the only other similarity they have is they use their childlike innocence to help them survive, they use it in different ways and for different reasons, but they use being so small to their advantage." Helen sighed and looked at Davies knowingly,

"Let me guess, John here told you that one?" Jane nodded and Davies picked up a book, hiding behind it. "Well in a way, that is true, I suppose, but Kenny and Aaron are completely different, Aaron has never used his small size against his opponents, he has never made himself appear to be weak and helpless, other immortals just automatically assume this is true and unfortunately for them try to take advantage of the situation and die trying." Will's comment about wanting to see Aaron fight Kenny flashed in Jane's head, then Jim opinion that Aaron not Kenny would be victorious in a fight, she was curious as to what Helen thought, even though she really didn't want to think about it.

"After class today, my friend Will brought up a thought, I yelled at him for it at first, but now that I'm thinking about it, I'm curious myself." Davies groaned behind the book, which caused Helen to laugh.

"Oh dear god, what thought could possibly have been going through that boy's head." Davies replied, looking over the book at Helen's confused face. "William is one of the brightest students, him along with Jane here, and the third member of their group, Jim. But the boy has the shortest attention span I have personally ever seen."

"Hm, sounds like someone else I know," Helen mumbled to Jane, sending the girl into giggles.

"He's got a wild imagination and some of the questions that boy comes up with…I'd love to know his thought process…anyways, Jane please amuse me…what was the thought?" Davies said, his head resting in his hands.

"Well he wanted to know who Jim and I thought would win…in a fight between…between Aaron and Kenny." The two older Watchers looked at one another, thinking the question over, Helen had looked a little surprised by the question while Davies seemed to have expected something like that.

"I'm curious Jane, who did you say?" she shook her head

"I told him that it was horrible to even think, he was comparing the two of them to Superman and the Wolverine…I told him that they were not superhero's they were kids. I said that neither would win because it would never happen" Now Davies and Helen began laughing, apparently the two of them seemed to amused by the comparison of Kenny and Aaron too Superman and Wolverine.

"What did Jim say?" Davies asked, he looked at Helen "Jim has a knack for research, we're all hoping that he goes into the Chronicles department,"

"Jim said Aaron would."

"Really," Helen said "did he say his reasoning? After all Kenny is much older than Aaron."

"He said even though Kenny's older, Aaron got more fighting experience, Kenny doesn't fight he simply beheads, Aaron actually fights," Jane paused laughing a bit "Jim said that in a one on one fight Kenny's useless." This got Davies and Helen laughing all over again and agreeing with her.

"I think I would really like to meet these two…" Davies rolled his eyes

"Bring coffee." he replied "how long are you planning on staying?" Helen thought this over for a second.

"Another few days, with Aaron and his father in Boston, I figured it was perfect opportunity to shoot down here to New York and see everyone. According to the Globe, everything is going on during the next few days I have a feeling Aaron will want to stay for the entire time." Now it was Jane's turn to be confused,

"Um may I ask why they're in Boston?" Helen looked at Davies and sighed. She smiled gently at Jane, before handing her a copy of the Boston Globe.

"That's why." Helen explained as Jane read the article understanding immediately.

* * *

Ok…so how was that chapter? Good? Bad? Lemme know…Ok for purpose of my other story that coincides with this one, "Immortal Child" I will not be telling you what is going on in Boston. You will find out when that chapter comes in that fic, don't worry it will be soon. Oh and also…in the first chapter I said this was taking place 11 years from where "Immortal Child" is right now…I kinda lied…it's happening in 1992, exactly when the series is starting…Sorry for the confusion!

Anyways…REVIEW THANKS!

**Seanait**: Oh yes they would…I can so picture it and the image of Kenny and Aaron poking each other is so floating in my mind right now…lol. Weeeeell Ok…Is Joe really going to let what…happen? (Goes all sneaky like) 'Sides at this point in the story…Duncan and Aaron have no idea about the Watchers so there won't be a conflict of interest. Not yet anyways. And yes…I have a seven year old Golden named Jacob Dakota (that's my little brother and my partner in crime and destruction lol) and this past July we got a Chi. puppy named Moya, she's a golden color so she looks like a mini Golden (least she did until her ears finally went pointy) Don't worry 'bout going off topic…I love dogs too…anytime you wanna talk dogs let me know! Hoped you liked this chapter, next chapter will be up shortly!

* * *

Ok so that was my only review…but tis ok! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Please Review! I think I'll let my two cats eat the flames this time…god knows their both "starving and withering away from lack of food" lol…

Till next time!

(bows)

Sharpsnout


	4. Project wheel starts rolling

Ok…you guys must seriously hate me…I've been seriously neglecting to update and I am so, so sorry. Things have been beyond hectic and I think with school nearly over I've just been facing a short attention span…but the good news is this! I swear on…on…on MY HIGHLANDER BOX sets that I will update a lot of stuff this weekend. This update of Watcher Academy is just the first of a few other much anticipated story updates to come…

So please don't hate me…at least go easy on me…And enjoy this new chapter!

Review thanks at the end

"Project wheel starts rolling"

* * *

After handing the article back to Helen, Jane no longer felt as happy as before, she couldn't even begin to relate to how Aaron was probably feeling and felt very depressed for him. Davies saw the sadness on Jane's face and gave her a reassuring grin,

"Jane, why don't you go and find Jim and Will, and we will all meet in the Chronicles Department, in twenty minutes. There Helen can give you three whatever information you need and she will be able to point you in the right direction as far as the Chronicles for the boys." Davies turned to Helen "does that sound all right?" Helen nodded; she folded the newspaper up and slipped it into her purse gently.

"Perfect, that gives me a chance to pop into our wonderful dining hall for some coffee." Davies and Jane both made identical faces; Helen saw this and chuckled "am I correct in assuming the food is still horrible?" Davies grinned

"Coffee's even worse," he said

"That's debatable Professor," Jane piped up

"Well then, we will get some disgusting coffee from the dining hall and meet you and your partners at the Chronicles department fair enough?" Helen said, Jane nodded

"Twenty minutes," she replied and nodded a goodbye to the two Watchers before bolting down the hall to the library, excited to tell Jim and Will who she had just met.

* * *

Just as she figured the two of them were in fact at the library, books piled all around them, unopened. In fact the closer she got to the table the more Jane realized they were playing table football with a folded piece of notebook paper. Will was "punting" while Jim was using his fingers as the goalposts, Will flicked the triangle shaped piece of paper towards Jim…However it totally missed it's intended target and instead hit Jim right in the forehead

"You did that on purpose!" Jim hissed, Will looked at him as innocently as possible

"Me? Purposely hit my best friend in the head with a piece of paper? Absurd!" Will exclaimed, Jim…usually calm and collected especially when it came to Will, picked up the triangle slowly, he twirled it in his hands staring menacingly at his best friend and roommate. "Jim…remember…this is a library foolishness will not be tolerated…neither will revenge…it's not the answer…Violence is never the answer." Jim was just about to throw the triangle at Will, when he saw Jane standing behind Will with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Hey Janie…'sup?" He said, Will jumped a good foot in the air, before turning around to face her, Jim took this opportunity to chuck the "football" at Will hitting him in the back of the head, of course not enough to hurt, but enough for Will to feel it.

"You guys are never gonna believe who I just met." She said softly sitting down between the two of them,

"In Davies's office?" Will asked, she nodded and the boy began laughing "let me guess he finally found his research assistant buried in his cabinet and introduced the two of you?" now Jane shook her head furiously

"No…Helen Goldberg," now the boys stared at her in awe, even Will didn't have a comment, the awe lasted for a minute…before either of them spoke

"The Helen Goldberg…Aaron MacLeod's Watcher?" Jim breathed

"The one and the same," Jane replied

"Woah…" Will said softly "that is so cool,"

"Wait it gets better, she wants to meet all three of us…she's gonna help us with our project!"

"Why?" Jim pointed out, Jane shrugged

"I don't know…maybe it was 'cause Davies called us three his brightest students" Will snorted loudly getting a glare from the work study student at the library desk and a 'shh'

"His brightest students?" he said lowering his voice "you two maybe but since when am I bright?"

"Hey come on Will give yourself a little more credit," Jim said straightening the pile of books absentmindedly "your smart,"

"Of course you are," Jane agreed putting a hand on Will's arm she paused and shook her head looking at Jim. Will followed her gaze and snorted again, receiving another glare the student.

"Good point," he said "at least I'm not organizing the table," Jim looked up at the two who were giggling, he went bright red and shrugged

"Oops," he said.

"Come on…put those away or take them out…we gotta go we're meeting Davies and Ms. Goldberg in twent-" she looked at her watch "make that fifteen minutes in the Chronicles Department" Will and Jim's eyes bugged out and they grabbed the pile of books and ran off in different directions, Will to the desk to check the books out and Jim to put the not needed ones away.

* * *

In the Chronicles department, the trio found Davies and Helen waiting patiently for them. Piled in front of them were piles of books, parchments, and a large book with the words 'Aaron MacLeod: Chronicles' on the front, Jim stopped short at seeing this, because this was exactly what he wanted to do. His idea of a great career with the Watchers was research…researching for other Watchers on their charge, locating documents written hundreds…even thousand of years prior. That was James Webber's idea of a good time.

Jane and Will, especially not Will, were not overly interested in sitting in a library pouring over documents, especially trying to decipher them? Not a fun day in the sun… but they couldn't help, but be amused by Jim's blank stare at the documents.

Davies looked up and chuckled at Jim's face, he elbowed Helen to get her attention and when she looked up she smiled at the three students.

"Ah…glad you could join us…" Davies stood up and placed a hand on Jim's shoulder and one on Will's. "Helen…I would like to introduce to you James Webber and William Dennison"

"It's very nice to meet you boys," Helen said standing up to shake their hands. She looked from Jim to Will with an amused grin "so John…which one is Will?" Jane couldn't help but giggle as Will's face went pale

"This would be him," Davies said patting Will's shoulder

"You have a very unique way of thinking Will, that will get you very far as a Watcher," Helen said gently, "I don't think anyone has ever considered Kenny and Aaron fighting one another…let alone discussing who would be the better fighter." Now Will went from pale to triumphant as he grinned at Jane who returned the grin, rolling her eyes at the same time. "And comparing them to two superhero's? That shows how much you think outside the box and as a Field Watcher you are going to need that skill"

"Well I figured it be better than comparing them to like Peter Pan and Captain Hook," Now Davies hit his palm against his forehead groaning

"Will…it is also best to quit while your ahead," all of them chuckled, Will the loudest. As they calmed down, Helen turned to Jim

"So that means you are Jim," he nodded "I have heard you want to become a Researcher, is that correct?" Jim nodded again and Helen looked at Davies for a second "you know Jim, from what John and some of your other professors have told me you would make a great Researcher, and I enjoyed hearing your reasoning of who would be the victor in a fight between Aaron and Kenny, many would see Kenny as the stronger immortal because" she stopped and waved for Jim to continue, at first his shyness kicked in, but a nudge in the back by Davies prompted him to talk.

"Because he's older and has taken more heads, but like I said to Jane and Will…he only tricks and beheads, he doesn't actually fight, Aaron on the other hand has had training with the sword by tons of immortals; his father, Connor MacLeod, Amanda, and many others that he has come in contact with and become close with. All of them have taught him how to handle a sword and how to fight. That's why I said in an actual combat setting Kenny is useless and Aaron is the better fighter."

Helen's grin widened, she leaned back to the table and took a blank piece of paper and a pen and wrote a name and number down

"This is the name and number to a good friend of mine his name is Don Salzer, he's the head Researcher in Western Europe; him and his assistant Adam Pierson are working together on the Methos Chronicles, in fact with Don's retirement fast approaching, Adam has been going solo on the Chronicles. If you are up to a good challenge I would suggest calling Don, he might be able to arrange an internship for you working with him and Adam on the Chronicles, as I said Don is preparing to retire within the next few years." She looked over at Davies who chuckled, and the three teens were given the impression that this Don Salzer had been threatening to retire for some time and had just failed to actually go through with it.

"Don retire? That's a good one," Davies said between laughs

"Anyways, Don was telling me that he wants to make sure that Adam has an assistant before he retires, in fact he is looking for someone for Adam to Mentor…" Jim's eyes went wide and he could scarcely get the words out to thank Helen as she handed him the paper.

"Th…Th…" he stuttered

"Thank you," Jane finished for him

"Yeah…thank you"

"Now then…why don't we get plowing through these Chronicles, Aaron may only be a few hundred years old, but he's done quit a lot in those short three hundred some odd years. We may be here quit a while."

* * *

So…Jim may be going to internship under Adam Pierson…and we all know who THAT really is…lol…anyone have any guesses for what's in store for Jane herself? Hm? Anyways…I have a review thanks to hand out!

**Seanait**: unfortunately I cant tell you why their in Boston…I swear I am typing like the wind to get out of the bloody 80s so the Immortal Child story can catch up with this one and so you'll find out why Aaron and Duncan are in Boston, but I'll tell you one thing…Rocky does have something to do with it…but that's all I'm gonna tell you. And yes…I think I have two more maybe three chapters left with the 80s then I move onto the 90s…those chapters are almost fully written, Richie does come into them. In fact he plays a big part in something that happens. A lot of writers have their own ideas how Richie went to live with Tessa and Duncan…so I have my OWN idea and believe me he's very important to that chapter…but you'll have to wait till then…it'll be here soon I promise. Woah this is a long review thanks…but since you're the only one who reviewed for this chapter…it can be as long as I want! Hah!

Anyways…I'm sorry you cant have any pets…I would go nuts without mine…Your right Moya sounds Farscape-ish but we actually named her after the Celtic singer Moya Brennen and well Jacob got his middle name 'cause my mom wouldn't let me name him Dakota so it became his middle name (and he always knows he's in trouble when we middle name him…it's really funny to see his face)…Anyways your not the only reader there are others…I think…But you are the best! Thank you so much for all your reviews on this fic…I hope you enjoyed this chapter…there will be more to come 'cause I really like how this story is going…

Oh…I think I told you this before but last week I found something on youtube, it was a video someone made about the Watchers it was a pseudo trailer for them and seriously you gotta check it out…the maker is haninhk, but you can find it saved under my favorites. My screen name on there is Werewolf84820, I've got videos of my puppies uploaded there too if you wanna check 'em out…not to advertise youtube or anything….but I think you and anyone else whose a highlander fan will love that video!

Woah that was long…sorry 'bout that!

So that was it I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I hope to keep hearing from everyone!

Till next time!!

(Bows)

Sharpsnout


End file.
